home away from home
by Jibblyman123
Summary: Gotham. It has been a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gotham. it's good to be back. My name is Richard "Dick" Grayson, and it's been a while since I've been here. For about two years now, I've been in Bludhaven as a solo hero. No longer Robin, the boy wonder, but as Nightwing, protector of Bludhaven. But of course I mdidn't forget to bring my suit, just in case.

As I was riding towards Wayne manor to see my old friend Bruce, AKA batman, The communicator on a watch that Bruce gave me started going off. An image of Bruce appeared on it.

"Hurry." Was all he said.

It wasn't in a panic voice so I figured he just missed his favorite robin. Ha, I crack myself up.

I pulled up at the front gates of Wayne Manor. I buzzed the buzzer in the wall and spoke.

"It's me Al. Let me in." I said.

The gates immediately opened. I smiled. It truly is nice to be back.

I drove into the gates on my sleek black and blue motorcycle. As I parked, Bruce's butler, Alfred, opened the door and quickly ushered me off of my bike and through the door.

"Master Bruce has been waiting for you." He said.

"The cave?" I asked.

"The cave." He confirmed.

I started walking to the closest entrance to the cave, which was in the rather large library. It was, of course, behind a bookshelf. Behind that bookshelf was a small rectangular electronic panel, for security purposes. I went through the whole fingerprint pass code thing and the a large, black, metal door slid open to reveal a staircase leading to the batcave.

As I descended the steps, I actually started to wonder why I have been summoned by Bruce. Is something wrong?

"Dick, finally you made it." He actually smiled at me. Something must have been wrong.

"Lets cut to the chase, I know you didn't ask me here for some friendly bonding time with me. So why am I here."

"Alright. I brought you here for protection." He said.

"Protection?" I asked.

"Oh not mine of course. But Gotham's."

"But you are right here, why do you need me?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

"I am temporarily leaving on vacation with Damian. He is my son so I have to have some quality time with him. It can't all be action and violence." For

I was shocked. When I was Robin, where was my vacation.

"I will be gone for about two weeks. In that time, Gotham will be in the care of Nightwing."


	2. First night

Chapter 2

As Bruce filled me in on his vacation, I noticed one of the entrances to the batcave open. Red Robin, AKA Tim Drake, walked in.

"Hey Dick." He said.

"How have you been Tim?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. Looks like we're partners for a while." He said enthusiastically.

"Yup."

I looked towards Bruce direction and saw that he was gone.

"He went to fetch Damian, sir. He wants to leave for California immediately." Alfred says.

I just nodded. I went over to my reserved suit chamber and unloaded my suit and equipment into it. It was only 2:00 PM, so it wasn't time for action yet. I went up the stairs to exit the batcave and headed to my old room. When I reached the door, I stopped to reminisce about old times as a kid, the first robin. I opened the door and walked in. I didn't bring any stuff, besides my equipment. I didn't think I'd be staying.

#

Nightfall. It's time. I walked down towards the cave to get my stuff. When I got there, Tim was already in costume, waiting on me.

"You're late." He says to me.

"I was busy." I replied.

"Busy doing what?" He asks.

"Okay you got me."

I walked over to my suit chamber and opened it. Two minutes later, I was fully dressed in my gear and ready to kick some ass. I jogged over to my backup "nightcycle" As I like to call it and hopped on.

"See you later." I say to Tim.

"Wait! Aren't we supposed to be partners until Bruce gets back!" He yells at me.

"Sorry, I work alone now!" I yell back while driving away.

#

"There is a reported robbery at Gotham city bank. Two-face and his gang are on a rampage. All available units, report to location immediately."

"Time to go to work." I say.

I drive up to the building next to the bank. For surprise purposes. I use my grapple gun to reach the top of the building. When I made it to the roof, I jumped across to the bank's roof. I looked around for a roof exit, but found an air vent instead. It's not a door, but it works just as good. I walked over to it and it cracked open. I threw the cover aside and crawled in.

It was a network of paths and turns, but luckily I spotted a light not too far in front of me. I crawled over to it uncomfortably and looked through the slits in the cover. There were five currently unarmed men standing in a small room. White walls, a desk and computer, and a painting in the back. I dropped through the vent and surprised the men. They were all wearing the same outfit: a mask, half black, the other half white. The same for their tuxedos. Clearly two face's men.

"Hey who's this guy?" A goon in front said.

"What's he doing here, he's supposed to be back in bludhaven!" Another thug says.

"You know this creep?" The first man asked.

"I was doing a shipment for two-face, he stopped it."

"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not here." I asked them.

"Get him!" The guy in front yelled.

They all charged me. Goon number one threw a punch which I easily deflected and returned with my own, sending him sprawling to the floor. Goon number two was a little more cautious, being that he's dealt with me before. He quickly tried a kick that would've dropped a normal guy, but my training won't allow that. I grabbed his foot mid kick and used his momentum to throw him over my shoulder.

All of a sudden a figure in red and black dropped from the vent where I came in from. He was holding a silver metal staff. Red robin. He tore through the rest of the thugs, delivering punches and kicks along with his staff strikes. Soon enough we had a group of unconscious thugs laid out on the floor.

"Now look who is late." I said to him.

"Sorry, I was busy dealing with a random purse stealer." He replied.

"Hm."

"Well let's go then." He said.

We walked toward the exit to the room. When we left, we headed straight for the large safe where all the money is kept.

The door to the safe room was cracked open. I took out my escrima sticks, AKA batons, and got ready for the fight that was sure to happen.

"Hurry up before the bat shows up." Two face said to his goons.

There were eleven in all, including two face. Unfortunately, nine out of eleven were armed. Two with automatic rifles, the rest with assorted pistols and handguns.

"I say we go in fighting, not much room for stealth." I say to Tim.

"Agreed." He replies back.

I kicked the door in and threw a projectile I like to call "wingers." Pretty much my version of a batarang. I threw one at one of the guys with automatic rifles. Disarming him. The gun shot out at the ground when the winger hit. The other was rushed by Tim and knocked unconscious by his staff.

"Ah, nightwing and robin. It's been a while." Two-face says.

"We're sending you back to blackgate Two-face." Tim told him

"Oh I don't think so. After tonight I won't be going anywhere near blackgate, and you will be dead."

"We'll see about that." I said.

I threw a winger at Two-face, he shot it in mid air. I rushed the nearest thug while Tim did the same on the other side.

"Kill them!" Two-face yelled to his goons while trying to escape with the cash.

I'll deal with Two-face later, for now I need to deal with these goons. I delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the nearest thug. He fell to the floor holding his jaw. I smacked his head with one of my batons and moved on. I was a blur, hitting, whacking, punching, kicking and overall demolishing my opponents. Soon enough me and Tim were done pounding the thugs and headed after Two-face.

We narrowly missed Two face. He was in the passenger seat of a getaway car. I rushed to the next building over to retrieve my motorcycle and Robin went in the opposite direction. When I reached my bike, I hopped on and sped away to catch Two-face.

On the road, Tim ended up next to me on his motorcycle. Two-face was in our sights and we were quickly gaining speed. Two-face leaned out of the passenger window, holding a shiny silver pistol. He shot twice at me and once at Robin. Damn, not much protection on this bike.

Two more shots came to us, one nicked my right arm.

"Ahh!" I yelled.

I drove faster and caught up with him. I activated the electric feature on my escrima sticks and stabbed his tires. His car flipped over and landed on it's hood. I hopped of my bike along with Tim and grabbed Two-face and yanked him out of his car.

"You'll be in blackgate for a long time." I say to him.

"I'll be out again soon enough." He replies.

I drag him to the side of the street, tie him up, and notify the police to his location. Tim and I walk back to our bikes, hop on, and head back to the batcave.


	3. Penguin

Chapter 3

As we arrived back at the cave, Tim and I dismounted our bikes. Thanks to the Batcave's technological advances, the floor maneuvered the bikes to their respective places.

It's been a while since I've worked with someone. I feel like I'm back in the ol' dynamic duo. Minus the large bat.

"We totally destroyed Two-face's plan this time. Hopefully he stays in blackgate for longer than a month this time." Tim said to me.

I simply nodded my head in agreement. I glanced over to the cylindrical pod where I keep my suit when I visit Gotham. As I approached the pod, a keypad opened up in front of me.

I typed in my pass code. 7-5-0-1. "Goodnight Tim." I say to the newly dubbed Red Robin.

I stripped off my suit and made my way to my room.

The next night.

As soon as the light of the sun was gone. I slipped out of my room, after a much needed nap and headed towards the cave. After all these years of crimefighting, you learn when to sleep and not to sleep. Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way during my days as Robin.

On my way to the Batcave, I passed by Alfred.

"Do be careful, master Dick. These aren't the same petty thieves and small time criminals you deal with in Bludhaven." Alfred says to me.

I smiled and replied back," don't worry Al, this isn't my first rodeo."

"I know. You know how I worry."

"I do. Don't I." I chuckled and resumed my walk to the cave.

I reached the library entrance and proceeded through the tight security. As the door almost fell shut, Tim put his foot in the doorway at the last moment.

"Ah! Crap!" He yelled out. Followed by a string of curses. The door was slowly crushing his foot. He slipped through the door with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I say to him, while trying to suppress a laugh.

He must've noticed the contained laughs in me." Shut up! He yelled to me.

By that point the laughs spilled out uncontrollably.

We turned our backs on each other, a frown on his face, a smile on mine. We retrieved our respective costumes and equipment from our areas. I put mine on, and turned around to see Tim, still frowning, but fully costumed.

"Lets just get this over with." He says to me in an annoyed voice.

"Let's go." I say.

We were kneeling together on the top of a medium sized building, overlooking the city. The communicator on my ear buzzed. It was connected to police frequencies to find potential crimes in the area.

A female voice came out from it. "All available units. We have a gang related shootout happening near Gotham central. Criminals are wielding automatic weapons. The Penguin is reportedly on scene." An explosion was heard from the background. "And there's a FREAKING GRENADE LAUNCHER!"

I sighed. "Time to go to work."

Tim and I arrived at the scene within twenty minutes. It was total chaos. Two groups of heavily armed men were shooting at each other mercilessly, seemingly never losing ammo. The group on the left wore black and white. With dark ski masks covering their faces. They had large penguin symbols on their backs.

The others were wearing colors half and half. The left halves were grey, including their masks, the right was black. Looks like a gang war between Two-face's men and Penguin's.

"Wow. The police lady wasn't exaggerating in the slightest." Tim finally says.

"You go left, take down as many of Penguin's men as you can. I'll go right and get Two-face's." I replied.

Red Robin nodded. We split up.

I hopped off the building. The firefight was happening in front of the Gotham museum. I crept through the shadows towards the back of Two-face's men.

I approached a small group that were a little way away from the rest of the group. There were about five. I pulled out three birdarangs and ran towards the group while throwing them at three of the thugs guns. I knocked them out of their hands and quickly sprung into action.

I jumped onto on thug's knee, and hopped off of his shoulder to another thug, this one with a gun. I could see the surprise in his eyes. I landed on him, using my momentum to hammerfist him in the head, instantly knocking him out cold.

I jumped off of him and kicked the remaining gun from the only armed thug. I proceeded to punch his stomach, and judo flip him over. Then delivering another punch to the face.

The rest were knocked out in a series of highly acrobatic punches and kicks.

I analyzed the rest of Two-face's gang. Currently around twenty-five more. All grouped together. Too many to take out.

Then a buzz came from my communicator. "Nightwing, there are too many to stop on my side." Red Robin's voice greeted me.

"I'm running into a similar problem over here. Let's check the museum. There are bound to be more. Also the report mentioned Penguin." I replied back.

"Good thinking." Red Robin says back. "Meet me on the roof."

I pull out my grappling device, and raised myself to the roof. Tim is already there.

"Alright, you go from the roof access door, I'll go through the back."

He nods his head, and walks towards the door.

I head to the back, and quickly find a door. I jump off the roof with the grace of an acrobat, land, and open the door.

The first thing I see are two men, dressed in Penguin attire, armed with spiked baseball bats. I take out my escrima sticks, and press a button electrify them.

"It's Nightwing!" One says. He lunges toward me swinging his bat. I swung also, and knocked the bat from his hand. And drove one of my sticks in his stomach. He let out and earpeirceing scream and crumpled, unconscious. I did the same to the other before he could react.

I hopped over their unconscious bodies and moved on. I walked through a set of double doors to the main exhibits. As soon as I walked in, I regretted not being so stealthy. Penguin stood in front of me, with Red Robin on his knees, with a gun to his head.

"Oh, look what we 'ave here lads. Two birds. But no bat." Penguin says.

He turns the gun on me and fires, I jump to dodge, but the bullet lodges itself not too deep into my left leg. I fall to the ground and cry out. Tim uses this as his opportunity to fight. He kicks the gun out of Penguin's hand, and followed up with a sickeningly hard punch to his face, knocking him out.

He runs to my side. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"About as good as you can be when there's a bullet in my leg!" I replied.

Tim looks back to Penguin's limp body. He walks over and grabs his arm and drags him towards me. He then, drops him, and picks me up and slung me over his right shoulder. He grabs Penguin's hand and drags him, and carries me outside.

The police have shown up, and managed to stop the firefight. He goes over to a random officer and hands him penguin.

"Let's get you back to the cave." He says. He presses a button on his arm to call his bike.

I grunt in response. Then I pass out.

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in the infirmary of the Batcave.

"Tim, he's awake!" A feminine voice calls out. I look to my left, hearing the familiarity of the voice.

It was Barbara Gordon. AKA Oracle. The former Batgirl.


End file.
